Skeletons and Mummies
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sans drops in to visit Rachel, but gets more than he bargained for from two mischievous mummies.


**A request done for my Amiga for life, GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

On a bright, sunny day, a skeleton arrived at the Grant Mansion, the creepiest house in town.

His name was Sans, Sans the skeleton.

A skeleton would feel right at home at the spooky old Grant Mansion, but Sans was here to visit his human friend Rachel Jocklin.

"Hello? Rachel?" Sans said, walking into the mansion.

Sans looked around for Rachel. Where was she?

Just then, Sans bumped into a tall figure. He looked all the way up to see Snare-oh, the alien mummy.

"Oh. Hey, Snare-oh." Sans waved. "Have you seen a human named Rachel?"

Snare-oh didn't respond.

Instead, he stretches the bandages towards the skeleton.

Sans instantly teleports away before he could get snared. "Sorry, no time to get wrapped up!" He chuckled at his terrible joke.

But he was distracted as he was captured by another mummy.

"Good work, Kuphulu." said Snare-oh.

"Kuphulu?!" Sans turned around to see another mummy who looked like Snare-oh, but not quite.

"Let us take him upstairs, brother." said Kuphulu.

The two take him to their room and tie him up good. His arms were held up high and his legs were restrained.

"Hey! What gives, guys?!" Sans said, struggling. "Trying to get under my skin?"

But suddenly, Snare-oh unzipped his hoodie, pulled up his shirt, and the two mummies began tickling his ribs!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEY! QUIT IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sans laughed. His ribs were his most ticklish spot.

"Coootchie, cootchie, coo!" Kuphulu teased.

Sans laughed as he was helpless. The mummies focused just on his ribs

"Now this is something to laugh about." Snare-oh chuckled, running his thin fingers up and down the skeleton's super sensitive ribs.

"Let us try the feathers now."

Now the mummies took long, fluffy feathers and stroked them between each rib.

Sasn was in stitches. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! NOT THAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

"Oh, do the feathers tickle?" Snare-oh cooed.

"SOHOHO BADLY!" Sans cackled.

"Then too bad for you." Kuphulu teased. They mercilessly feathered and tickled the skeleton's ribs

After several minutes of laughing and squirming, Sans felt the two alien mummies stop and let him have a breather.

"W-Wha-What was that for?" Sans huffed, too exhausted to be angry. The tickling really wore him out.

Snare-oh shrugged. "We were bored."

"We needed someone's to be out tickle victim so we settled for you." Kuphulu explained. "Rachel and Sasha told us that he was ticklish and we were curious how a skeleton can be ticklish.

Sans blushes in embarrassment. "Yeah, I am pretty ticklish."

His comment made the two brothers more mischievous and tickle his ribs again.

"AAAAAAAAH! OHOHOHO! NOT AGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle!" Snare-oh teased. "Who's a ticklish skeleton?"

Sans couldn't respond as he was laughing so hard.

Outside the mansion, Rachel pulled in and came up to the mansion.

"Hey, guys." Rachel said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Sans?" Papyrus asked. "He said he was coming here."

Just as she's about to answer, they hear familia laughter from inside.

Rachel laughed. "I think I know where he is. Come on, we better rescue him."

The three went inside and up to Snare-oh's room, where they find Sans being tickled by him and Kuphulu.

"Okay you two bandage brains." Rachel said, coming in. "That's enough."

The mummies stopped and freed Sans at last.

"Thanks, Rachel." Sans breathed out, still chuckling.

But unfortunately, Rachel, Papyrus and Frisk get snared and restrained by the mummies.

"More tickle victims, brother." Kuphulu grinned, wringing his hands together.

"Indeed." Snare-oh said as he wiggled his fingers.

"Uh, oh!" Rachel gulped.

Frisk whimpered. Papyrus rattled in fear.

"Hey, guys. Mind if I join?" asked Sans.

"Sure!" Snare-oh replied.

Papyrus saw his brother looking at him with a devious look. "SANS! Don't you dare!"

"Sorry, bro." Sans held up Snare-oh's feather. "Can't resist." He began stroking Papyrus's exposed spine.

"NYEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-SAHAHAHAHAHAHANS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Papyrus laughed.

Kuphulu started tickling Frisk's stomach. "Kitchy, kitchy, koooo!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frisk burst with laughter.

And Snare-oh tickled Rachel's stomach with his evil fingers. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo, Rachel!" he sang.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHY MEHEEHEEHEEHEE?!" Rachel can't stand her stomach tickled.

And so, the Grant Mansion was filled with the sound of laughter. It was a pretty normal day up at that haunted house.


End file.
